Sway Me With Your Love
by ScriptedLullabies
Summary: Paily AU. Paige McCullers has it all. Born into a very privileged family, growing up with money to spend and luxury all around her, she's used to getting anything she wants. And when she meets a humble, enigmatic tanned girl at her favorite coffee shop, that first glance tells her everything. Emily Fields is all she ever wanted in life. But nothing is ever that easy, right?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so I just wanna try something that's a bit different. Bear with me here, okay? And if you feel like you've read this somewhere before, well you may be on to something, because I certainly did a dry run with it in another fandom. Oops.**

* * *

><p>"So how was lady long legs big bumps number 2?"<p>

"Whoa! Hold up! She has a name, you know…" Paige held her hand up in the air, making a point. "You don't have to use such graphic and vulgar references." She concluded, arching her eyebrows challengingly.

"Right, have you forgotten that our Don Juan over here actually has a heart and respects every woman she ever laid with?" Shana pointed out with mock seriousness in her voice and face.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" Hanna started, resting her hand on her chest, a lot of sass in her tone. "Okay, _Don Juan, _what's her name again?" She snickered, getting Paige to roll her eyes.

"Her name is Brianna. Brie for short…" Paige stated with her charming smile.

"Oh Brie, how cute…" Hanna smiled tightly, feigning interest. "So was _Brie_ loud? Was she a grunter or a screamer?" Hanna probed nonchalantly.

"Seriously, Hanna! I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast here!" Aria shoved the blue eyed girl weakly. "Please don't answer that, Paige."

"Not going to. You know I don't kiss and tell." Paige smirked, lifting her cup of espresso.

"I still don't understand why you're so fascinated with Pay's love life…" Shana uttered but instantly cut by the blonde girl.

"Correction…" Hanna gave her group of friends the 'hand'. "Pay's _sex _life… Our girl has no love for those girls she sleeps with daily."

"Well, _correction…_" Paige interjected comically, waving her hand around. "First, I don't sleep with random girls on a _daily _basis. Second, when I sleep with them, I _do_ love them. Just for that one night, I give them all the love I have in my body and soul. I love them with every kiss and every touch. I love them with every whispered word and exhaled breath. I love them with…"

"…every flick and lick. With every pump and thrust…" Hanna continued playfully, smirking as if she was proud of her girl's 'accomplishment'.

"Ugh. There goes the perfectly chocolate croissant straight into the bin…" Aria groaned, pushing the plate before her away then slumped back on her seat.

"What? What did I do? It's basically what Paige was saying…" Hanna reasoned, acting all innocent yet a mischief gleam was evident in her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, but she didn't actually say it. It was implied and it was enough. So please… Can you stop obsessing over Paige's sex _slash _love life?" Aria admonished with a pout on her lips, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, fine…" Hanna threw her hands in surrender. "Well since you're not eating this anymore…" She unashamedly slid the plate of croissant toward her body and quickly munched at it.

"Sure, of course, go ahead, enjoy _my _croissant…" Aria huffed in frustration.

"You did say you were gonna throw it out." Shana chimed in, trying to set common ground between her polar opposite friends.

"I was just kidding!" Aria exclaimed incredulously, watching as Hanna gulped the last piece of her favorite chocolate croissant.

"Yum!" A proud annoying grin painted the perky girl's face as she licked her finger in satisfaction.

Paige chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. "Ari, do you want me to get you a new one?" She offered genuinely, sporting her winning smile subconsciously. She was so used to treating women with all the right ways in the book, sometimes she let her charm slip into interaction with her friends.

"No, thank you though Paige. I will get it myself. You know how picky I am with my bread…" Aria smiled at the brown eyed girl, standing up from her seat. She threw one last glare at the blonde girl before making her way to the counter.

Hanna burst out in laughter, thoroughly enjoying the effect she had on Aria. She just liked to tease the doe eyed girl a little bit more than anyone else because she knew Aria was too good of a person to ever get back at her. She and Shana inadvertently got into talking about their next plan going clubbing while Paige took a moment to watch as Aria walked away from their table.

Not in a creepy, checking her out kinda way. No, no, she would never cross that line. As much as she found each and every girl in her group of friends attractive and hot, she would never risk jeopardizing their friendship and their inner circle's dynamics by sleeping with any one of them. And it wasn't like she was short on options. Girls were falling so easily for her at every turn and she loved every second of it. She loved the attention. Growing up in a very privileged family, she had been so used to getting all the attention she wanted.

But she had never let that go over her head. She knew she was so fortunate. She could just waste her money away on an over-priced coat or a car without even blinking. That was how rich she was. Well how rich her family was. But the thing about the McCullers family was that they also taught their children to be humble and thankful. They taught them how to be responsible and compassionate. They reminded them not to be boastful and self-absorbed. And she held on to every value her parents had instilled in her.

Her parents had always encouraged her to be a hard worker. So she always got what she needed, but when it came to something she wanted, she had to work hard for it. It was like that one saying, how wise parents would give everything to their children but not enough for those children to do nothing. That was evidently what Paige's parents were standing by. Paige didn't shy away from the challenge. Her dad basically encouraged her to attend board meetings ever since she was 14, saying that it would show her the ropes for when she would take over the company one day.

She then started helping out at her dad's company when she was 18, in the beginning of her college education. It was practical seeing that one of the main offices was located so close to Columbia, the school she was going to. So she started working there as a general assistant. She would do all the trivial jobs; making copies, doing coffee runs, corresponding to emails; the whole nine yard. All of her dad's employees respected her and of course their boss even more for not playing favorite just because she was the daughter of the CEO and Paige had learned how gratifying it felt to gain respect through her own virtues and efforts.

Now at the ripe age of 21, she was fresh out of college and had been promoted to a managerial level at the company _and _she had finally had full access to her trust fund. Life was _good_. Paige smirked to herself, batting those silly thoughts away as she continued to watch Aria ponder so seriously on the vast varieties of pastry in front of her. She instinctively averted her gaze toward the door as the bell chimed, signaling a new customer coming in. And she was happy that she didn't miss the view that just walked into the shop.

The girl was pretty…at least that was what she managed to conclude from only getting to study her side profile. The newcomer had a very long wavy hair that seemed to flow so effortlessly. She was dressed in a simple black blazer and light blue button up shirt, the sleeves folded impeccably to her elbow and slim fitted pants that accentuated her long toned legs. That was it, Paige's weakness. _Game on_. So her eyes followed the girl intently, trying to get a better look and hoping that she would catch a sight of the girl's eyes. Try as she might, underneath her Casanova façade, she was still the same romantic fool who believed in the undeniable connection of gazing right into one's soul.

She observed as the girl strolled about so graciously, commanding the room even though the front counter was packed with people waiting for their coffee orders; those caffeine freaks that could not function right and start out their day without a shot of bitter sweet caffeinated liquid through their brains. She knew it too well, she was one of them. She saw as the girl made her order and then waited by the pick up stand, totally engulfed in a phone call she just picked up. But Paige still couldn't see her face. Damn those people sitting at her usual table with the perfect view of the door. If only she was sitting there right now…

"Hey Don Juan, heads up, 10 o'clock…" Hanna nudged her arm, abruptly disconnecting her attention toward the mystery girl.

"What?" She glanced over to her friend instantly, wanting to get back to her initial mission.

"That girl over there has been giving you the bedroom eyes for almost an hour now…" Hanna gestured subtly with her head.

"We got here 30 minutes ago, Hanna…" Paige deadpanned, she didn't have time to waste. She should have just made her way over to the girl instead of sitting around waiting for the girl to turn around and notice her.

"Well her gaze is so intense, it is worth more than 30 minutes. Paige, you're not even looking. She's hot! Totally your type…" Hanna continued on, totally oblivious to the faraway look Paige had on her face due to the existence of _the _girl she had been watching for a few minutes.

Paige darted her eyes around, fulfilling her friend's wish to look. She caught a glimpse of the 10 o'clock girl and Hanna was right, she was hot and she was totally checking Paige out. But at that moment, she couldn't bring herself to care as her eyes gravitated back to the front counter. She fixed her eyes once more to the mystery girl as said girl picked up a coffee tray consist of 4 cups and two bags of what Paige assumed contain some pastries off of the counter and then started her way to the door.

As the girl reached the door, she turned her head slightly to the right, giving Paige a clear look on her face and on those eyes. God, those eyes. _Fuck…me_. That was the least intelligible thing that ever came to her mind. But Paige couldn't find other words to formulate in her head. Those dark mesmerizing eyes caught her by surprise. There was something iridescent about them. She began to stand on her feet, intending on catching the girl before she walked out. But of course, as her luck had it, Aria came marching down toward the table at the same time as Paige got on her feet and successfully blocking her way.

Before she could even protest, the girl was already out the door and Paige knew it was too late to chase after her now. The girl was obviously in a hurry and it wouldn't be easy to spot her in the busy crowded street of New York. So she just huffed dejectedly, berating herself internally for being so slow. But…it didn't mean she couldn't have her fun for the day. After all, there was this girl in her now 9 o'clock direction who was begging for her attention. She set her charming sly smile as she began to walk towards the awaiting girl. The enigmatic tanned girl would have to wait for another day. Somehow Paige was sure they were destined to meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So yeah, this is one of the stories I mentioned on my last update of **Reminiscence**. It's rather short just because I wanna see your reaction toward it before I decide to continue it. Let me know what you think! Your feedback would be much appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read this :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, okay, I understand the apprehension toward Paige's character, but please remember, I am a hopeless romantic after all and Paige McCullers is my hero, I will never betray her true character!haha. This is still going to be a sweet love story, with a side of angst of course. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this one :)**

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh…yes… Paige… Yes, right, ugh there…<em>"

It took everything in Paige not to chuckle in pride; she knew she was good in bed. But this girl under her was chanting her name as if she was some god who could save the girl's soul from desperation. Sexual desperation that was, and Paige loved the feeling. She kept on licking and flicking that bundle of nerves while her fingers fluently pumping into the girl's warm and soaking core; she curled her fingers, hitting just the spot that she knew would drive the girl mad. The girl screamed, literally screamed, as Paige felt her head was pushed even closer by those fingers tangling in her hair.

Her thrusts got harder and faster, her lips captured the girl's clit so fervently, sucking and nibbling furiously. She could feel those walls convulsing around her fingers and soon enough, those walls tightened, trapping her slender fingers in a pool of pure bliss and heat. Those long moans and breathy gasps were like a symphony to her ears. Her eyes fluttered open, looking up to see raw ecstasy painting the girl's face. She continued on her ministrations, bringing the girl down from her orgasm. After the girl's breath slightly evened out, Paige propped herself on her left elbow, her lips trailing upward, leaving open mouthed kisses on their course.

She continued on kissing the girl's body, admiring the soft glistened skin and the marks she had left on the girl's upper body. It wasn't a secret that Paige tend to leave proves of her burning passion on her preys. And those marks would be some kind of token for those girls to remember her by. Because they all knew, they would only get one night with the elusive Paige McCullers. And they didn't mind, for they were also aware of the fact that it would be one of the best nights of their lives. Paige always gave her best and she always delivered. How else she managed to gain her notorious reputation if that wasn't the case?

Paige eventually pulled her fingers out, earning a soft gasp from the girl. She licked on her fingers, moaning at the taste. "You taste amazing, girl…" She didn't give any room for a response as she quickly dived in, kissing the girl's lips avidly. Her hand moved to stroke the blonde's cheek tenderly as she nibbled on the girl's bottom lip. She pulled away after a moment, when she could sense how her lover was dying for air. She waited for those hazel eyes to open and when they finally did, she put on her tender smile.

"Wow… You just… Wow." The girl breathed out, unable to form a proper sentence, still trying to gain her composure. And the way Paige was looking at her didn't help with the matter. Paige smirked, shaking her head slightly. She reached out and took the girl's hand in hers, interlacing their fingers.

"You're like…the best I've ever had." The girl professed intently, her body still tingling with so many sensations; satisfaction and exhaustion yet also hunger, she wanted _more_ of Paige.

"I know." Paige quipped lightly, peering up to catch the blonde's eyes while her lips keep on caressing her lover's arm.

"A bit too cocky, aren't you?" The blonde scoffed playfully, enjoying the sweeter side of Paige, who was nothing but eager and fierce just minutes ago.

"I am when I'm entitled to." Paige pointed out confidently, moving to kiss the girl's jaw line.

"Would you stay for breakfast?" The girl asked tentatively, knowing all too well what the answer was going to be.

Paige locked her eyes with a pair of bright hazel orbs. "You know I don't do breakfast…"

"You're not even gonna be here when morning comes, right?"

Paige gazed at her lover thoughtfully as she traced her fingers on the girl's curve. "_As sun rises, all of her pretenses are torn. She withers beneath the soft streak of an open sparkling sky. Her soul lingers with the darkness of night's caress. To where she would return as midnight's wind whispers her name…_"

"Who's that by?" The girl asked almost breathlessly. Everything Paige did seem to have that certain effect on her, like she was spell bound, helplessly enchanted by everything that was Paige, her fiery touch, her raspy voice, her intense gaze, her wonderful mouth.

Paige smiled slyly, silently confirming that yeah the romantic passage was by her and yeah for a badass chick, she got some deep poetic soul inside her. Such a perfect package she was. Paige leaned closer, locking their lips in a gentle kiss. "But for now, I'm still here. What do you wanna do?"

"Round five?" The blonde girl suggested with arched eyebrows, licking her lips instinctively.

"It'd be my pleasure, love…"

* * *

><p>Paige entered her apartment with a wide grin on her face. Last night conquest was better than she had expected, she was fully satisfied, sexually at least and it was enough for her. She had been trying to convince her heart that it should be enough. She knew it was far from the truth but she wouldn't admit that because admitting that meant she had to let herself be vulnerable again, she had to relive her tainted past, something she had been trying so hard to forget. She knew it was futile though, but fake it till you make it right? What a dumb phrase, she thought.<p>

She took off her coat and then threw her keys on the hallway table. She picked up the stack of mails, wading through them making sure that she wouldn't miss anything important. "Honey, I'm home!" She yelled exaggeratedly, making her way to the kitchen area. Just as she expected, Aria was sitting by the counter, sipping her morning chai tea. What a creature of habit her temporary roommate was. She grinned cheerily as she reached the petite girl and proceeded on kissing the girl's side head.

"Wow, that good huh?" Aria asked nonchalantly, watching her best friend move around the kitchen so effortlessly. Paige had always been easy going and dorky at times. With the way she had been raised, the family she came from, the athletic girl really had no reason not to be happy and grateful of life. And Paige did it well, even after the one event that changed her entire belief in love and sincerity, she had never failed to show that she was her own person and she wouldn't let the world change her. Though of course, instead of changing, she had chosen to hide a part of her and Aria wondered if she would ever see her friend being whole again.

"Mhmm…." Paige mumbled as she chugged orange juice down her throat. She wiped the corner of her mouth and then grinned smugly at her best friend, inadvertently telling her everything without actually saying anything.

Aria sighed subtly, gazing at her friend sympathetically. She wanted to voice her concern but she didn't want Paige to take it the wrong way. She knew that Paige's way had been a mere coping mechanism, her attempt on moving on and letting go her past. Aria could see it through, everyone could, but whereas Hanna or Shana seemed supportive with Paige's notorious status as a player, Aria had been more apprehensive. She missed the old Paige; she didn't want her friend to lose herself completely. "Paige…" She called out softly.

Paige huffed, she recognized the look on Aria's face, it wasn't the first time she saw that look. "What, Aria?" She let her gaze dropped as her shoulder slouched.

Aria extended her arm, reaching out to hold Paige's. "You know I love you, right?" She started cautiously. "And I'm glad that you've been enjoying your life, that you've been trying to move on, but we both know this is not who you are."

"Well, no girl likes who I really am. The old Paige was boring and naïve. Because really they don't want me, they just want what I have to offer. Why should I bother, Ari?" Paige scoffed sarcastically, but the sadness in her eyes was too evident, Aria didn't miss it.

"You certainly don't believe that, Paige." Aria gripped Paige's forearm tighter. "You are a great person. You're kind, thoughtful, and sweet…"

"And that's exactly why I was taken advantage of, remember?" Paige pointed out bitterly; her heart ached at the memory.

"Not everyone is like that, Paige, and you know it. You're just scared to try again; you're scared to give yourself another chance at true happiness…" Aria urged unwaveringly, arching her eyebrows somewhat challengingly.

Paige knew that her best friend had her best intention at heart, but she wasn't ready. She didn't believe she would ever be ready, it wasn't worth it. "Well, this fleeting happiness will do just fine for me. I don't need more…" She uttered offhandedly as she looked away. She knew she was lying herself. "Aren't you supposed to go to work now?" She continued distractedly, getting off the stool. She started to walk away toward her bedroom, silently brushing off Aria, telling her that she was done talking.

Aria sighed dejectedly as she let her friend go. She knew not to push, but that didn't mean she would stop trying. She would never give up on Paige. She watched her best friend's retreating back, feeling a little bit guilty for making Paige relived the exact memory she had been trying to erase. "Paige…" She called out once more.

Paige had her hand on the door's handle, eyes grazing with welled up tears. She didn't want Aria to know, she didn't want her best friend to feel bad for her. "Yeah…?" She muttered silently, not looking back.

"Don't give up on yourself, okay?" Aria breathed out genuinely.

Paige was silent for a moment, grabbing the metal handle firmer, her knuckles were turning white. "Okay…" She said under her breath, twisting the door's handle. And soon, she let herself engulfed in the darkness of her room and the emptiness of her heart.

* * *

><p>Paige walked down the side street with one hand shoved deep in her brand new coat; her attention was fixed at her phone as she was checking for new messages and emails. She made her way to the quaint coffee shop, La Luna, a place she had frequented ever since it was established. It was a part of her daily ritual, since she could barely function without a shot of caffeine through her veins. Sometimes she would go in with the girls if their schedules didn't clash with each other, and that Saturday morning was one of those times as she just got some texts telling her that her friends had been waiting for her arrival.<p>

From the corner of her eye she could see that the door was already within her reach, so she didn't even bother to look up properly. She pulled her left hand out of the pocket, extending it to grab the door's handle. She could feel the cold metal on her fingertips but then the door suddenly opened up and before she could even register what was going on, something…something indescribable collided with her body. The next thing she knew… No, no, what she _heard_ was some dripping sounds, they were faint yet they echoed loudly in her head as she peered down to assess the fatality that her $5000 worth of coat had to endure.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking…"

Well Paige wasn't looking either, so it was partly her fault but she wouldn't admit that so easily. She was momentarily stunned as she observed how drenched and ruined her coat was. She needed to put whoever this person was before her right in…her…place. Those mesmerizing eyes greeted her as she turned her head up, effectively silencing her train of thoughts. Those same eyes that had managed to capture her entire world the very first time; they were doing it again, leaving Paige froze in place as she tried to muster up a reaction. Any kind of reaction… _Speak Paige! Blink! Just do something, for fuck's sake! _Paige shook her head inwardly, fully acknowledging the girl in front of her.

"Um… Are you okay? I'm truly sorry. I'll pay for the dry cleaning bill or…or maybe I can buy you a new coat…" The girl rambled on in a slight panic, the lack of response from the auburn haired girl only fired up her guilt even more.

"No, no. It's okay, don't worry about it…" Paige waved her hand nonchalantly, smiling intently at the girl. Nothing was okay, her new coat wasn't okay, but something about this girl just made her want to forget everything, like all that mattered was for her to get to know the girl, finding out why this raven haired beauty had such a hold over her. It wasn't just her striking physique, Paige was not that shallow, but it was something she couldn't decipher, she was intrigued, she was challenged. And a McCullers would never back down from a challenge.

"I'm sorry, I was in a hurry and…"

"And I was too focused on my phone… I guess this is why we should adhere to that viral **Look Up** video on YouTube huh?" Paige pointed out, making an opening. Based on her response, this girl could turn out to be just another pretty face or…

"Yeah, I'm sure it would be nice to meet new people by not spilling hot coffee on their coat and just do it the old fashioned way…" The tanned girl chuckled nervously, somewhat relieved by the change of topic. She tucked a strain of wayward hair behind her ear as she dropped her gaze for a bit, containing the nerves fluttering inside her. And when her eyes flitted up, locking with those intense brown eyes, she couldn't help but smile.

_What would I do to see that smile every day, _Paige mused to herself. "Well, what's the fun in that?" Paige tilted her head lightly, smiling her lopsided smile, putting on her charm. _ So she's beautiful with a tasteful intelligence_. Yep, there's such thing in Paige McCullers' book.

"True, true… Uh…" The girl startled by the ringing of her phone. She hastily pulled the intruding device out of her coat pocket. She glanced toward the screen and Paige could see how the girl's expression slightly stiffened upon finding out whoever it was calling her. "I'm sorry I gotta take this, one second." She held up one finger in the air as she flipped her body around, standing slightly sideways to Paige.

Paige took the moment to truly appreciate the girl from head to toe. Her eyes roamed freely as her excitement grew into one that made her feel somewhat…giddy. _Giddy? Paige McCullers does not do giddy! _She continued on watching the girl, who was whispering to her phone like she was harboring secrets worth of a million dollar. As she saw that people were going in and out of the shop and they were kinda in the way, she automatically guided the tanned girl to the side by her shoulder. The girl jerked up a bit at the sudden contact but soon smiled at her as she understood what Paige was trying to accomplish.

After a minute of listening to the tune of traffic and the crowd around her, Paige finally heard that melodious voice again. She was rocking back and forth on her heels when the enigmatic girl addressed her again. "I'm sorry, that's my grandma…" The girl started, tossing her phone inside her pocket. "I'm in a hurry so maybe if you can just tell me what I can do to make it up to you…" The girl's demeanor changed completely and Paige wondered if everything was okay. And somehow she could see how the girl was still keeping up with a friendly façade. But it was just a mask, Paige should know, she was an expert on masking her true emotions.

"Really, it's okay…" She remarked sincerely, hoping that the tanned beauty would just let the matter slide.

"Maybe you could take it off now and I would take it with me and get it cleaned. Then I could deliver it to your address?" The mystery girl suggested expectantly, biting her lip out of nerves. She really was in a hurry, but she still felt responsible.

"You don't really expect me to strip off my coat in the middle on a winter day in New York, right? I think I'd rather dress in some mocha than get freeze to death…or pneumonia." Paige reasoned, gazing at the girl challengingly.

"Right, right, of course not. Well then maybe I can cover the laundry bill. I'm just gonna give you my name and number and you can tell me how much it cost you…" The girl pulled out a piece of paper and a pen from her purse. She quickly scribbled down her name and phone number. "Here…" She handed the paper to Paige.

Paige retrieved the piece of paper carefully, examining the girl's face closely. She thought that she had never seen the kind of beauty the girl conveyed so graciously. "Emily…" She trailed off searchingly, reading out the name on the paper, wondering about the girl's last name.

"Emily Fields…" The girl said, extending her right hand to Paige, with a genuine smile on her face.

"Paige… Paige McCullers." Paige responded quickly, shaking the girl's hand and internally cursing herself for wearing gloves. Physical contact usually gives out something more, doesn't it? All that chemistry, spark, and whatnot…

"Despite the circumstances, it's nice to meet you. But I really gotta go so…" Emily trailed off, pulling her hand away. She was truly distracted by something else, though a small part of her wished that she could have had the chance to get to know Paige better. She did not know why that would be the case. She should focus on more important matters; Emily did not have more room to care about anything else.

"I'm just gonna make this simple then. Don't worry about the coat, but maybe you would want to go out with me to this new club opening next weekend?" Paige coaxed, tilting her head to the side, smiling charmingly.

"You think you're smooth, aren't you?" Emily called out on the act. If she was being honest, she was enjoying the dynamic they'd built in such short amount of time. Paige was confident and charismatic, but she didn't come across as cocky or obnoxious.

"I _know _I'm smooth. And blunt. I don't see the use of beating around the bushes…" Paige responded confidently.

"I'm gonna stick with covering your expense. Clubs aren't really my scene, nor going out with random strangers. No matter how charming they are." Emily concluded with the same amount of confidence. _Two can play this game_, she thought. Even though, again, she knew she shouldn't even bother trying to start any kind of relationship with anyone.

"Okay, I respect that…" Paige nodded her head a couple of times. "Then I guess you'll be hearing from me soon."

"I'll look forward to it…" Emily uttered distractedly as she felt her phone was buzzing again in her pocket. "I really need to go, I'm sorry again…" She said as she stepped backwards. She turned her body around and started walking away from Paige.

Paige could only seep in some halfhearted goodbye wave as the girl dissipated into thin air in a matter of seconds. But in those seconds, she obviously took the liberty of checking Emily out. She truly loved how toned and curvy that body was. And as the girl was no longer in sight, Paige decided to make her way inside the shop and meet up with her awaiting friends.

* * *

><p>"What took you so long, Pay? We've been waiting for like decades…" The perky blonde girl exclaimed, looking up from her plate of smoked beef and cheese Panini.<p>

"Sorry, I got held up by the door…" Paige declared breathlessly. Yeah, she was breathless, only from talking to the tanned beauty. Who would have thought talking can actually take a toll on her? That girl had left her breathless. The absurdity!

"Ah, got held up by yet another girl?" Shana probed, arching her eyebrows knowingly.

"Yep…" Paige couldn't help the grin on her face.

"And you look like shit. Isn't that supposed to be the Gucci coat you just bought like two days ago?" Hanna pointed out mockingly, taking in her best friend's whole appearance and noticed how Paige didn't seem to care about that certain aspect at the moment.

"Yep, I know how I look, thank you…" Paige retorted offhandedly, taking off said coat. She perched down calmly, acting all coy even though she knew her friends were waiting on a more elaborate explanation.

"What happened, Paige?" Aria asked in concern, taking the role of reason in the group.

"Some girl knocked me out and spilled her coffee on me…"

"And I bet you got a date out of that…" Shana smirked, convinced that her assumption would be proven right.

"Nope…" Paige uttered, popping out the 'p'. She moved to rest her arms on the table, putting her head on top of her crossed arms. The same silly smile still painted her face.

"Then why the hell you're grinning like an idiot?" Hanna inquired curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I just got turned down…" Paige affirmed in pride. Yes, she was actually happy with the fact that she had been rejected by Emily. She rarely experienced that ever since she had established her status as a so-called womanizer. She rarely found someone who would make her want to _try_.

"Oh no, you didn't…" Shana gasped in mock disbelief.

"Yes I did…"

"It finally happened, your first rejection after so long…" Hanna teased, grasping her shirt around the chest area for dramatic measure.

"Then this can only mean one thing…" Shana chimed in, expecting Paige to finish her sentence. That was just how they roll, finishing each other's sentences.

"Yep, I can finally say… Operation Girl Lock Down has begun…" Paige smirked triumphantly, leaning back to her seat.

_Emily Fields, I will make you mine._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Whoa. Your responses to this simple story just blew my mind. Thank you, thank you! It's a rather old video but for those who haven't, do see it, it is monumental and profound. Please let me know what you think of this chapter. And to whom it may concern, I will update For Once by the end of this weekend, just chill, okay? :P Cheers! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I know, I know, not the update I had promised. The heart wants what the heart wants! Okay, so out of context. Anyway! I'm working on For Once, just needs a bit of polishing. Meanwhile, please enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>"Ah, come on grumpy… I thought you'd be excited for tonight. We've been talking about going together for weeks!" Hanna exclaimed, bouncing eagerly in her 5 inch stiletto, something that Paige could never accomplish. No, thank you, she would just settle with high heels boots, she wouldn't take the chance of making a fool of herself. No matter how confident she was, she had always been an accident prone, tripping onto something was a daily occurrence.<p>

"You know what the long face all about, Han. Just leave her be…" Aria muttered sympathetically.

"Yes, leave her be! The womanizer has finally met her match for the very first time in her life and she's losing! Let her drown in her sorrow." Shana pointed out teasingly, hugging Paige's shoulder eagerly, trying to get a rise out of her friend.

"Gee, glad to know that you're as supportive as ever…" Paige scowled, shoving her friend slightly. She couldn't hide her childish pout.

"Oh Paigey, Paigey… Tonight is about redemption. You haven't banged a girl for like, what, a week now? Imagine all the hot girls you'll see in the club. I'm sure you will grab those girls' attention… just like that." Hanna flicked her fingers, making her point. "Just get over her already."

"That's the problem Han, she simply _can't_." Aria reasoned, knowing her best friend all too well. If anything, Paige was not a quitter.

"I don't get it. I've been playing by the book. I mean, no other girls ever turned me down before. And even that's without me sending them flowers everyday and having their regular coffee orders at the ready. I even baked her cookies!" Paige noted, baffled by the fact that Emily hadn't made a single move to reciprocate any of her sweet gesture.

"You mean you asked Aria to bake those cookies…" Shana chided dryly.

"Well I was trying to impress her, not _poison _her." Paige countered bitterly, rolling her eyes.

"Well maybe you're just not her type, Pay…" Hanna said dismissively, pulling out their VVIP passes from her purse; nothing less than the best for the most notorious socialite group of the Upper East Side.

"Maybe…" Paige sighed dejectedly. That would be a first because she was everyone's type and she knew it. Yet, she still couldn't shake off those bright eyes out of her mind. She could still remember clearly the sweet smile that had adorned those luscious lips. There was no way that those memories were gonna diminish anytime soon, meaning that it would not be easy to just forget Emily.

"I will help you forget, Paigey, tonight is about me busting my killer dance moves and getting you laid!" Hanna yelled excitedly. "Am I right?" Her eyes darted between the other two girls.

"Well, I'm in for busting my dance moves, but I'm gonna leave getting you laid mission solely to Hanna. No offence, McCullers, I'm not that obsessed with your sex life…" Shana countered sarcastically, shrugging her shoulder weakly.

"None taken, Cruz." Paige sighed, not entirely pumped for the night. Had she known being rejected could feel so bad, she'd never let herself get intrigued by some stranger she meet at a coffee shop. She should have stuck with girls who make their first move and advances to her. Those kind were way less complicated.

"Come on, cheer up Paige, I'm sure things would look up soon enough…" Aria assured the younger girl, giving her a warm tight side hug. "Try and have fun, okay?" She uttered thoughtfully.

"Fine…" Paige huffed dejectedly as she let herself being tugged inside the club.

* * *

><p>The club was totally packed with people, which was no surprise at all. Paige could see people swarming around in every corner of the place. The dance floor was a lot worse; she could no longer see any inch of the actual floor left since people didn't seem to mind on being literally pressed up by strangers as long as they were moving in sync with the beat, completely drowning themselves in oblivion. She leaned onto the railing as she sipped her gin and tonic, darting her eyes wildly. She was searching for something to focus on, what, she didn't know. If her mood wasn't this dreadful, she'd surely be among those people, having a girl or maybe two, grinding on her.<p>

"You're not going down there?" Aria suddenly appeared beside her, watching the crowd under them.

"Nah…Not really in the mood…" Paige shrugged dismissively, tilting her glass by her mouth and realizing that it was now empty. "I'm gonna go to the bar though to get a refill, do you want anything?" She looked over to the petite doe eyed girl, arching her eyebrows expectantly.

Aria quickly raised up her half-full glass. "No, I still have enough… And I guess I'm gonna join the girls after I finished this."

"Okay then, I'll find you guys later on…" Paige said distractedly as she started to walk toward the stairwell leading to the ground floor.

As the bar came into view, Paige sighed in frustration, seeing that the bar had gotten even more crowded than when they first got there. She pushed her way through, ignoring glances that were sure being thrown at her by some girls, and of course guys, that she passed by. She really wasn't in the mood for this. She strolled around, getting to the side of the bar where one of the bartenders standing by with a shaker in his hands. She stepped behind two girls sitting on the stool, waiting for the barkeep to look up and acknowledge her. She soon secured one of the stools by the bar that was suddenly available as a guy had stumbled on his way to the dance floor, clearly intoxicated and ready to have some more fun.

The guy behind the bar finally noticed her and she shouted out her order while the barkeep still expertly mixing some drinks, but he nodded slightly, indicating that he got what Paige had told him. She watched as the bartenders in duty moving around almost frantically, but still on point, taking out bottles and glasses off of the shelves behind them. And that was when her sight fell on something, or rather someone that almost made her question her sanity. But she knew her eyes weren't deceiving her, she knew that it was really _her_; the enigmatic tanned girl that hadn't left her mind for the past week.

She didn't waste any time as she got up and sauntered across to where Emily was sitting. As she approached the girl, it had become clear to Paige that Emily seemed to be deep in thoughts, taking no notice of her surrounding. When she finally got behind her, she subtly slipped in beside the girl, leaning on her side with her elbow resting on the bar, supporting her weight. Emily was still looking down, stirring her drink with a far off look on her face. Paige decided to move things along by leaning in toward Emily, making sure that the other girl would hear what she was about to say.

"So I guess since clubs aren't really your scene, it makes _perfect _sense that I happen to find you sitting by the bar at a club on this lovely evening…" Paige mused teasingly, trying to draw Emily's attention. When those eyes that were as dark as the night sky finally locked with her brown eyes, she smirked smugly as she watched Emily's face scrunched up in realization.

Emily took a few seconds to gather her composure before she countered with the same amount of confidence Paige exude. "And I guess it's not out of the question that you may be stalking me, Miss McCullers… Clearly you've done some digging since I get flowers delivered to my office building every day and I don't seem to remember giving you that address and now here we are…" The tanned girl concluded almost sarcastically.

"Well as far as I'm concerned this is fate, because nothing I've done in purpose ever got you to reciprocate in any sort of way. So that means the universe is on my side tonight. On a side note, you, Miss Fields is a sneaky person…" Paige pointed out bluntly, a sly smile adorning her face.

"And why is that?" Emily tilted her head, amused.

"That day we met, which I think it's also fate's design, just wanna put it out there before I forgot, you said there are two things that you don't do. One, you don't do clubs, yet here we are. Two, you don't go out with total strangers which got me to the point that maybe you should give me a chance to _not _be a stranger anymore so you could make up for lying to me…" Paige reasoned lightly. _Fate, Paige? Really?! Well damn, who knew you have it in you to be such a romantic. _

"Let me guess, you never get people saying no to you, right?" Emily retorted nonchalantly. "You can quit it with all the fates talk because I know it's not who you really are…"

"Ah, so you're one of those judgmental people…"

"You called me a sneaky liar and now you're telling me that I'm judgmental? Is this one of those asshole approaches people like you do on a daily basis?" Emily argued unwaveringly, she knew Paige was trying to mess with her head.

"People like me? Now, now, we're strangers here, how do you even know how I really am? That seems unfair, doesn't it?" Paige retorted challengingly.

"You do know that people talk and apparently you have a reputation of being a hit it and quit it kind-of-girl. Am I not correct?" Emily quipped, arching her eyebrows expectantly.

"Maybe that's because that is exactly how girls want me, all fun with no complications. I'm just going by people's expectations, is that so wrong? They think they know who I am and that's all they see, the one side they _want _to see…" Paige concluded valiantly.

"Oh, so I guess you've been a victim to society's prejudice and stereotype, then?" Emily opposed unaffected. But she couldn't deny that she was immensely intrigued with Paige. She wanted to know more.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" Paige dared, shrugging her shoulder.

"What makes you so sure I want to? Maybe I'm really not interested in you…" Emily noted unabashedly.

"Because at one point in our short conversation, I saw you gaze at my lips instead of my eyes. Granted it took you nearly a minute to do so while it usually takes only 5 seconds for other girls, but nonetheless, you are interested and I'm the kind of person who seizes opportunities when I see them. No matter how slim my chances are…" Paige reasoned self-assuredly.

"You've made your point. I'll admit that you are right. But it doesn't mean I'm gonna sleep with you…" Emily admitted, her resolve faltering.

"All I'm asking is one dance… Shall we?" Paige responded quickly, unwilling to give any chance for Emily to back out again.

"I guess there's no harm in doing so…" Emily said offhandedly, getting off of her seat. She took Paige's hand and soon being tugged toward the dance floor.

Paige squeezed through the sea of people, gripping on the girl's hand firmly. She tried to ignore the flutter going inside her stomach that was caused by the simple contact. Emily's skin was silky smooth and their hands fit perfectly, no matter how cliché that sound. She gulped as she reveled in the warmth of Emily's hand in hers. It had been a while since she felt like this…like she had no control of what she was supposed to feel. She turned her body around and came face to face to those bright mesmerizing eyes.

She moved her hand to Emily's wrist and lifted it up to reach her neck. Emily soon followed through, circling her other hand on Paige's neck. The brown eyed girl set both of her hands on Emily's hip as they began to sway to the beat with certain fluidity, as if it wasn't the very first time they ever moved together. But indeed, they were moving as one. Paige locked her gaze with those dark orbs, finding herself spell-bound by the intensity and depth of Emily's eyes.

"I didn't lie, you know?" Emily started, moving her hands to Paige's shoulder. "I really don't like going to clubs, it's too crowded and noisy. People get too excited and reckless…"

"Then why are you here?" Paige inquired, she could see that Emily was being genuine. She didn't know why, but she couldn't really see Emily as the party girl type too.

"It's a somewhat mandatory office party, one of the managers is getting a divorce and he wanted to celebrate his newfound freedom. Being the new girl, I couldn't really turn down the invite. You know, conformity and expectations, they say…" Emily explained, swaying her hips more freely, enjoying the way Paige's hands on her hips moving accordingly.

"I'm sorry that I made some unfair assumptions then." Paige said thoughtfully. "But since you're being honest, I'm gonna do the same. I'm happy that I bumped into you tonight. I was having such a crappy time…"

"Yeah? Girl problems?" Emily teased as she inched just a little bit closer, leaving no space between their gyrating hips.

"Mhm…" Paige gulped visibly, reprimanding herself internally for being so obvious. "There's this one girl that hasn't left my mind for weeks and it's frustrating because I was so sure that she's also interested in me but I guess I gave myself too much credit…"

"Yeah, maybe you should learn some humility. I'm sure this girl would appreciate it more." Emily suggested casually, as if she wasn't the girl Paige was talking about.

"Humility? Right, maybe I should try that. What other things you suggest I should do?" Paige grabbed Emily's hips tighter, pulling her close, only to be pushed away by her shoulders as Emily flipped her body around completely, her backside pressed into Paige's front. Paige almost groaned…_almost_. She rested her chin on Emily's shoulder, tilting her head a bit as she took in Emily's scent. It was intoxicating.

"Instead of trying to impress her with material things, flowers and such…"

"I baked her cookies too…"

"Right, flowers _and _cookies..." Emily chuckled lightly because really there was nothing funny about their situation right now. She could feel Paige's breath on her face and it stirred something inside her. "Maybe…Maybe you could actually let her get to know you in person. Instead of sending her stuff, why don't you show up at her door and try to impress her with your true personality instead of this façade you're clearly wearing?"

"That would work?" Paige mumbled into Emily's neck. Her lips lingered on smooth skin of Emily's pulse point, restraining herself on leaving any mark; she could actually feel Emily's heartbeat, thrumming wildly throughout the veins on that exact spot. Or maybe it was her own heartbeat. Emily was driving her mad.

"You'd never know unless you try, right?" Emily countered as she dropped down seductively, evading Paige's lips. She couldn't let herself get carried away. She didn't want to get carried away. She didn't realize that her action got Paige's breath hitched and it took everything in her not to drag Emily away from the dance floor to the nearest closeted space where she could kiss her senseless.

When Emily got back up, she twirled back around, closing the distance once more. She leaned in closer to Paige's face as she whispered. "It's been fun…dancing with you." She kissed Paige's cheek softly, surprising the slightly shorter girl. Emily smirked at the reaction as she began to step backward.

"Wait, where are you going?" Paige started but soon realized that there was a girl standing by Emily's side. She didn't know where the hell this girl had come from. She was too lost in Emily and everything around her was a mere blur of insignificance.

"Where have you been, Em? I thought you say you were going to wait by the bar?" Paige heard this girl from the side and saw as Emily gave this other girl an apologetic smile. Before Paige could do anything, Emily was being pulled away from the dance floor. This other girl was clearly oblivious to Paige's presence. She saw as Emily throwing her a last glance, with a seductive smile on her face and a small shrug of her shoulder. There was nothing Paige could do but froze in place as she processed everything that had transpired minutes ago.

"_Damn…_"

* * *

><p>Paige stood on the side walk in front of the tall building. She didn't know why she felt intimidated by it. It was like a metaphorical mockery of what she was about to do. She hadn't done this for ages. She hadn't tried this hard ever since… <em>No, don't go there Paige.<em> She huffed, shaking off her inner monologue. She leaned comfortably on her car, with her legs crossed in front of her and her hands shoved deep in her pocket. She watched as people passed her by and wished that she could soon shelter herself from the cold wind of winter. The winter time had come full force and the temperature had dropped significantly over the week.

Her eyes were darting around, looking through the glass doors of the building, trying to spot a certain raven haired beauty. Her eyes finally found Emily as the tanned girl moved past the security table and Paige could see Emily gave the guys behind the desk a friendly smile. And the middle aged men smiled back at her, like it was a common occurrence. Maybe it was, Paige could picture Emily as someone who treated everyone with kindness. But she wouldn't let herself stuck in assumptions. When Emily finally saw her, Paige gave out a warm smile, earning a shock look on Emily's face. The girl shook her head but she couldn't stop the silly smile adorning her face.

"You just don't give up, do you?" Emily uttered as she stepped in front of Paige, several feet between them.

Paige stood up straight as she reached behind her back for the flower bouquet she had set on top of her car earlier. "Well, some girl I met at this club last weekend told me that I need to step up my game, that I need to personalize things…so I thought I should start by sending the flowers myself." She elaborated as she handed the bouquet to Emily.

"These are beautiful…" Emily began as she sniffed the sweet scent of the flowers. "Thank you, Paige." She said sincerely as she studied Paige's expression. Somehow she felt like Paige wasn't trying to be charming or self-righteous like she had been before.

"You're very welcome. So…" Paige cleared her throat as she rubbed the back of her neck. "I was wondering if you would go out on a date with me."

"I heard that you don't do dates…"

"You can't always believe what you hear. And I thought you're the kind of person who would make up your own mind about something after you've gathered all the facts yourself." Paige reasoned, she would not walk away with a no this time.

"Fair enough… This date you're planning on, don't tell me you're gonna woo me by taking me to a fancy restaurant or…"

"None of that…" Paige said resolutely. "I want you to get to know me, remember? To be honest, fancy and extravagant aren't really my 'thing', they're not what I'm all about."

"Hmm…" Emily dropped her gaze as she contemplated on her options. She still couldn't deny how intriguing Paige was. She couldn't deny the instant attraction toward the auburn haired girl. She couldn't deny that on some levels, they clicked. There was chemistry and connection between them. She looked up, catching Paige looking at her expectantly. She had a decision to make.

"How about it?" Paige urged nervously, looking up through hooded gaze. "One date with a side of me that no one ever really cared enough to see… And if you don't like the real me, I will not bother you again. What do you say?"

* * *

><p><strong>P.S.: Yes or no? ;) Looking forward to your feedback! And thank you to all guest reviewers, I wish I could respond to you directly just to tell you how much I appreciate your kind words of encouragement. Thank you, thank you! Till next time! <strong>


End file.
